crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tortured
Hi my name’s John, John Walshek. If you’re reading this it means I’m probably dead or dying. I’m a senior in at Tomsborough High. I have decent grades and a high quality of life. It all started when my friends Jake, Tony and Justin were telling stories at lunch. Tony was an athlete with a bad temper, at times he was alright to be around. Justin was a nerdy who was scared of his own shadow. Jake was an odd kid who didn’t participate in almost any school activities. Tony and Justin were just going on about the chicks they banged. I noticed that Jake didn’t really care about their babblings by the look on his face. Jake was quick to change the topic of our discussion by telling us a story he heard from the crazed hobo that stands outside the school. He told us of a patient at the mental hospital that was a few miles away from our school. He began telling us about how the doctors wouldn’t feed him for days but when they did they fed him dead roaches and heads from rats that were freshly trapped. They eventually killed him by trying to see how long he would last with a bag on his head. I thought he was just bullshiting us because doctors wouldn’t do that, they can’t, it would have been all over the news. The next day at lunch Jake tried to convince us to come with him to the nuthouse, he even threatened us. He said he was going to stand on the table and shout, “I have a bunch of one inch penis pussies for friends!” Only Tony and I gave in and said yes to going with him on his adventure. Justin just said, “There is no way in HELL that I’m going in that looneybin with you guys.” Justin only said he would let us borrow his car under the circumstances that we don’t scratch it. Tony supplied food and Drink since we were going to stay all night. Yesterday was a Friday and we all called in sick so that we didn’t have to worry about our bosses. Jake had planned it all planned out last night. He had even gotten a map of the place from the internet. The time had come for us to pack up and leave. Justin had brought his car right on time and Tony had brought a whole cooler of subs and cola. When we arrived at what once was a mental hospital we stared in fear at the monster of a building. Windows were boarded up, the front door was missing and the whole place smelled like a men’s room that hadn’t been cleaned in years. What a wonderful journey this was going to be. We walked into the lobby and set up camp. The first corridor we reluctantly walked down consisted of rusty cell doors and broken windows that specks of light came through. I began hearing something that sounded like a voice but it sounded muffled, like somebody had a plastic bag over their head. I’m pretty sure it said, “Torture… Tortured… Help me… the tortured.” All of a sudden I felt light headed and passed out but when I woke up I say Tony lying on the ground in a pool of blood. The last thing he said to me before he passed away was “He is the tortured.” I decided to press on down the hallway flashlight in one hand, knife in the other. I soon arrived at the cafeteria. A horrible smell kept getting stronger the further I went. I found some containers on one of the tables. My logical part of my brain told me to not open them while my curious side said “Do it you pussy.” When I did I found a decaying head inside. I dropped it and turned vomiting on my right shoe. I looked at the head on more time and noticed there was a key jammed in one of the sockets. I decided to take it unknowing of what it may unlock. There was a corridor to my left so I decided to walk down it. At the end was a door that had “The One” written in blood on it. It was locked so I decided to try the key on it. It worked, what luck. As I stepped inside I felt very uneasy. That’s when I saw it. All it was wearing was scrub bottoms and a bag over its head. Its intestines were hanging out its stomach as if it had been cut open with a scalpel. I’m glad it had a bag on its head. I didn’t want to see the horror that it held inside. It appeared to be cradling Jake in its arms like a baby. It didn’t treat him like one would treat a baby though. Jake shrieked, bad move, sharp fangs appeared out of where its mouth would have been. It bit into his forehead pulling out his brains with every bite. My body was frozen stiff as I watched my friend be devoured. After it finished with him, it stared at me and screamed “I AM THE TORTURED AND YOU SHOULD RUN!” I can’t take it anymore I keep having reoccurring nightmares of The Tortured screaming those damn words at me. In a way I feel guilty for my friends’ deaths. So, I’m ending it all. Please don’t go to the mental hospital near Tomsborough High. You will regret it. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment